Agent Kallus
Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau serves as a major antagonist in Star Wars Rebels. =Biography= Background Destruction of Lasan Kallus participated in the destruction of Lasan, and the Lasan Honor Guard with it. After giving the order to use T-7 Disruptors on the Lasats and defeating a member of the Honor Guard, Kallus took the fallen Lasar's AB-75 Bo-Rifle, which he kept as a trophy. Hunting down the Rebels Investigating Capital City Years after the destruction of Lasan, Kallus found himself on the planet Lothal, following a series of rebel assaults. While in Capital City, Kallus spoke with Commander Cumberlayne Aresko. The two discussed the frequent nature of the assaults, and how they may signify the spark of a rebellion against the Empire. Capturing the Rebels Not long after, Kallus managed to catch up to the rebels, who were, at the time, attempting to save Wookiee slaves from an imperial freighter. Arriving in an Imperial Star Destroyer, Kallus caught both the Ghost and the freighter in a tractor beam. After assembling his unit, Kallus waited behind a locked door, prepared to ambush the rebels. His plan was foiled, however, when Ezra informed Kallus and Zeb about the trap. The trio then made a run for the Ghost, deactivating the artificial gravity to get the upper hand on their opponents. The crew eventually reached their ship, with Kallus not far behind. Unfortunately, Ezra was grabbed just before he could get inside because Zeb pushed past him. After being captured, Ezra was brought to a prison cell, on board the Star Destroyer. While with Ezra, Kallus informed the young rebel about his intentions to use him as bait, a plan Ezra considered foolish, not believing the others would come for him. Kallus then ordered Ezra to be searched, before leaving the room. Following Ezra's escape, Kallus made a run for the docking bay, where the Ghost was temporarily at. Once there, Kallus and his men overpowered the Rebels, forcing them to fall back into their ship. However, before Kallus could stop them, Sabine's improvised explosive went off, exposing the entire docking bay. One of the stormtroopers managed to get the shields online, however, saving Kallus' life. Kallus' hope was quickly reignited, however, when he discovered Ezra's helmet, which hinted at the crew's whereabouts. Battle on Kessel After tracing the rebels' location to Kessel, Kallus ambushed the group with an imperial freighter, as well as a couple of TIE Fighters. This eventually led to a confrontation between the factions, with Kallus and his men on one side of the platform, and the rebels and Wookiees on the other. In order to buy some time for the crews' pilot Hera Syndulla to arrive, Kanan took out his lightsaber, revealing himself to the Empire. Kallus then ordered his men into battle, as he tracked down Ezra. His pursuit of the boy eventually brought him to a long walkway, towering above an enormous pit. Kallus then prepared to kill Ezra, as he aimed his blaster towards the boy. His plan was once again foiled, however, when Kanan arrived with the Ghost. Kallus decided to try shooting Kanan, who was standing atop the ship. This backfired, however, when Kanan deflected one of Kallus' shots, knocking Kallus over the railing. Kallus managed to survive the blast, however, by hanging onto a metallic structure. A stormtrooper, who was in the same predicament as Kallus, then asked if this was Kallus' first encounter with a Jedi, to which Kallus responded to by kicking the stormtrooper in the face down the abyss. Meeting with Tua Not long after the battle on Kessel, Kallus spoke with Lothal's Prime Minister Maketh Tua, following yet another Imperial shipment raid, this time on Gorell. After confirming the identity of Tua's attackers, Kallus quickly dispersed from his star destroyer and onto an Imperial Freighter, equipped with two AT-DP. Armed with heavy artillery, Kallus made haste for Tarkintown, where he believed the rebels were currently located. Ambushing the Rebels Kallus eventually arrived at the rebels' location, just as they were finishing their deal with crime lord Cikatro Vizago. Vizago didn't hesitate to withdraw his IG-RM, not wanting to go up against the wrath of the Empire. With the rebels now alone, Kallus dispersed his ship's two AT-DP's onto the battlefield. The rebels managed to thwart the machines, however, by using the T-7 Disruptors they previously stole. Kallus then dispersed some stormtroopers, whom he joined on the battlefield. While the troopers kept the rest of the rebels occupied, Kallus challenged the team's Lasat member Zeb to a Bo-Rifle duel. After disarming Zeb, Kallus prepared to finish off his foe. He was stopped however, by Ezra, who used his Force abilities to push Kallus onto a large boulder. Kallus eventually awakened, only to watch the Ghost fly off, yet again. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Warlords Category:Military Villains Category:Enforcer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:War Criminals Category:Social Darwinists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Lego Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Delusional Category:Spy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Fascists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers